A liquid crystal display device being one of display devices is recently often utilized as a displaying instrument given with a touch panel function and thus an in-cell touch panel formed integrally with the touch panel function during a manufacturing step of an LCD (Liquid Crystal Device) or an on-cell touch panel progressively develops. In the on-cell touch panel, particularly the on-cell touch panel of a capacitance system of a surface capacitive type, the transfer connecting structure for connecting electrodes provided on upper and lower substrates with use of the electrically conductive member is adopted.
In the above transfer connecting structure, concretely, a transparent electrically conductive film layer such as an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide), etc. is uniformly applied on the back (the plane not opposed (faced) to the TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate) of a CF (Color Filter) substrate, signal detecting electrodes for detecting the change of capacitance at a touch are provided at the 4 corners of the back of the CF substrate with use of the electrically conductive member such as an Ag paste, etc. and said signal detecting electrodes are connected to terminal electrodes provided on the TFT substrate with use of an electrically conductive member having a viscosity. This transfer connecting structure is noted in a point that it can be relatively easily realized without a substantial change of the construction of conventional LCD panels, and thus the various techniques with respect to the transfer connecting structure have been proposed.
For example, the following patent document 1 (JP2008-299161A) discloses an electro-optic device comprising a first substrate, a second substrate opposed to said first substrate, an electro-optic material sandwiched between said first and second substrates, a common electrode and pixel electrodes formed on the surface of said first substrate, which surface is positioned at the side of said electro-optic material, an earth terminal formed on the surface of the protruded region of said first substrate which is protruded out of one side edge of said second substrate, which surface is positioned at the side of said second substrate, an electrically conductive layer formed on a plane of said second substrate, which plane is positioned at the opposite side of said electro-optic material, a conductive portion for electrically connecting at least a part of an end portion of said electrically conductive layer at said side edge of said second substrate to said earth terminal, an optical element formed on said electrically conductive layer on said second substrate with the exception of at least said conductive portion, and a cover member covering at least a portion of a region extending from said protruded region of said first substrate to a region of said second substrate on which said electrically conductive layer is formed, wherein said cover member has an opening in a region overlapping said earth terminal and said conductive portion, and said earth terminal and said conductive portion are connected through the electrically conductive member. Further, the following patent document 2 (JP2009-008971A) discloses a similar electro-optic device.